Rien de ce que j'ai vécu
by Red Warrior
Summary: Suite de "Du Sang et des Larmes". Shadow est-il vraiment mort ?


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartientà part la hérissonne Amber. Vous verrez bien, enjoy !

_**Rien de ce que j'ai vécu**_

Dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel. Ce sentiment dépasse le stade de la reconnaissance et de la gratitude. Il ressemblait à celui que j'éprouvais en regardant Maria, mais il semblait plus fort…

_Comme une feuille morte_

_Que le vent d'hiver emporte_

_Je vole à la dérive_

_Je vogue vers d'autres rives_

Si on m'avait dit un jour que je te rencontrerai, cela m'aurait étonné. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'en viendrai à t'apprécier, cela m'aurait révolté. Toi, fidèle à l'Armée des Ombres, abandonnant ta vie au chaos et à l'éternelle souffrance. Moi, Ultime Forme de Vie, dévoué corps et âme au meurtre et à la destruction.

J'avais eu tort de me sous-estimer, et de me croire déjà mort. Car tandis que la vie s'échappait lentement de moi, en même temps que le sang de mes veines, tu étais là. Et tu m'as sauvé. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je croyais ne plus avoir aucun but sur Terre, mais apparemment, je me trompais…

_Jamais je n'aurai pu croire_

_Que j'en arriverai là_

_Je tourne en rond dans le noir_

_Je ne pense plus qu'à toi_

Là, allongé dans une quelconque grotte, je fis un effort qui, d'ordinaire, ne me posait aucun problème, mais qui me gênait cruellement à présent, et j'ouvris les paupières.

Comme je l'avais prévu, tu étais là. Je ne savais pas comment je pouvais en être aussi sûr, mais je l'étais. Une voix me l'avait soufflé…

Tu ne devais probablement pas savoir que j'étais réveillé, car tu lanças vers moi un regard inquiet et bienveillant. Et je sais qu'il ne t'est jamais arrivé de faire ça en public. Même devant moi. Je sais aussi que, si tu étais la guerrière impitoyable que tu prétendais être, tu ne m'aurais jamais sauvé des griffes de la mort. Tu ne m'aurais jamais soigné, tu m'aurais peutêtre même achevé froidement.

Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et cela prouve que ce puissant sentiment est mutuel…

_Comment pourrais-je te l'expliquer ?_

_Et par où commencer ?_

_Dis-moi où aller_

_Tout a changé_

Jamais je ne me lasserai de te regarder. D'observer les reflets de ta fourrure rouge vif, contrastant avec les rayures noires dans tes piquants élégants. D'un certain point de vue, nous étions complémentaires… Mais mes yeux avaient la couleur sinistre du sang, alors que les tiens, si clairs, si francs, possédaient le vert olive d'une émeraude.

Tu pouvais passer des heures à renier ta gentillesseà te bâtir un mur de fausse cruauté. Cela ne faisait que t'enliser un peu plus dans le puits du mensonge… Où j'étais parvenu à puiser de l'eau claire et étincelante.

_Rien de ce que j'ai vécu_

_Ne m'incite à aimer_

_Rien de tout ce que j'ai vu_

_Ne m'invite à rester_

_Mais je suis là_

_Je n'attends que toi_

_Et je perds_

_Mes repères_

_Je repars en arrière_

_C'est si fort et ça ne ressemble_

_A rien de ce que j'ai vécu_

Durant tout ce temps, je m'étais refusé tout attachement à une personne, connaissant parfaitement les conséquences de l'amitié. Mais une fois encore, ma volonté n'a rien pu y faire. Tu t'es insinuée dans ma vie comme le serpent file entre les rochers : discrètement et avec souplesse.

Mais plus que tout, désormais, j'étais sûr d'une chose. Tu m'as donné envie de vivre.

_Tu es celle que j'attendais_

_Celle qui me fallait_

_Tu es celle qui me donne_

_Une raison d'exister_

Je fis le serment de ne plus jamais plonger dans le désespoir, et de toujours croire en moi et en mon destin. Car si ce n'était la volonté du destin, qui t'aurait mis sur ma route ? Je ne me souvenais plus comment nous nous sommes rencontrés. Où peutêtre que je ne voulais pas me souvenir…

Et je étais làà te regarder somnoler. J'en profitais, car je n'avais pas le cran de le faire quand tu étais réveillée. Les ondulations des flammes créaient des reflets sur ta fourrure soyeuse, et ta vue me réchauffait plus que le feu occupant le milieu de la grotte.

Désormais, peu importe la puissance du Chaos, la cruauté de Robotnik et quelle que soit la force de la pluie et du vent qui battaient au-dehors, ma détermination ne me trahirait plus.

_J'ai suivi une étoile_

_Qui m'a conduit à toi_

_Je me sens si fort_

_Pourquoi aurais-je tort ?_

Si je n'avais pas autant mal aux mâchoires, j'aurai souris. Je demandais silencieusement à Maria de me pardonner, mais je savais, depuis les tréfonds de mon âme sombre, que je t'aimais jusqu'à en mourir, s'il le fallait. Le problème, c'était comment te le dire…

Je trouverai une façon, j'en étais sûr. Je le dis maintenant, je le dirai à l'avenir, même si ce n'est pas le cas pour toi. Je t'aime…

Amber…

_Comme une feuille morte_

_Que le vent d'hiver emporte_

_Je vole à la dérive_

_Je vogue vers d'autres rives_


End file.
